Shuffle
by MissFlibbles
Summary: Blush- 'He loved her? A feeling akin to terror began making its way up her throat and she closed her eyes in an attempt to calm her breathing.' Sometimes we all need a little change. One-shots inspired by songs as they shuffle through my Itunes.


I do not own Percy Jackson. That honour belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

This is not a fanfic testing my abilities to write a story based on the songs as they shuffle through a playlist. This is a fanfic following inspiration upon hearing a song as my Itunes shuffles through my extensive albums. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Blush**_

_'Go ahead, and say it. _

_Even though you know it makes me uncomfortable.'_

_Aly and AJ_

It was a busy day at Camp Half-Blood. Winter break had started the day before and already the camp was bustling with demi-gods learning swordplay, doing arts and crafts or trying (and sometimes failing,) to climb the lava wall. The Athena and Poseidon cabin had just finished their archery lesson with Chiron, and many of those from the Athena cabin were walking away in a bad mood. That's usually what happened when you let the one and only son of Poseidon anywhere near a bow and arrow.

Chiron sighed as he plucked the arrows from the ground, and the trees and a few training dummies from the small practice arena next door. Percy stood at the markers dejectedly, despite a slight ' I told you so,' air about him. Annabeth stood next to him, her hand in his, trying to hold back her laughter.

'This isn't funny,' he muttered to her as Chiron was handed an arrow by Katie Gardner, (he had come so close to hitting her with it.) 'I don't see why I need to learn archery. I suck at it. I've sucked at it for five years and no matter what, I'm going to continue sucking at it.'

Chiron walked back over, handing the arrows to Annabeth who dutifully put them away. 'You need to learn Percy, just in case you are ever without your sword,' she said, sharing an amused glance with Chiron as she did so.

Percy pulled Riptide from his pocket, and spun the pen in his fingers. 'You mean my magic sword that reappears in my pocket if I ever lose it?'

'And if one day it doesn't?' Percy rolled his eyes and put Riptide back in his pocket.

'Hasn't happened so far,' he said.

'And we don't want to take a chance.' Chiron crossed his arms and flicked his tail. 'This is all precaution Percy. You need to start putting an effort into learning something other than swordplay, just in case you find yourself unarmed.'

'I'll teach him Chiron,' offered Annabeth. Percy sighed dramatically and wound an arm around her waist.

'Please don't,' he said. 'I don't want to risk accidentally injuring someone.'

'Again,' added Chiron, and Percy hung his head in resignation.

'Come on. We've both got a free period. We'll start now.'

'But I wanted to take a nap,' Percy whined. 'Having the curse of Achilles' makes me sleepy.'

Annabeth laughed and began resetting the archery range. 'I have never heard you sound so much like a five year old,' she said. Percy shrugged.

'That's what no sleep gets you,' he said. 'Are you sure we have to do this now?'

'Just the basics.' Annabeth walked back over and handed Percy a bow. He held it awkwardly in his hands, trying and failing to give Annabeth the puppy dog look. Shaking her head, she wrapped her hands around his and began positioning his fingers correctly.

'You need to make sure that you keep a loose grip. If it's too tight you'll risk throwing your aim off,' she said, trying to pry his fingers a little looser. 'But if they're too loose you'll drop everything when you let the arrow fly.' Once she was satisfied with the position of his hands, she ran her own down his arm and to his elbow. 'Don't tense your arm so much either, you'll end up hurting yourself.' She walked behind him to his other side, and handed him an arrow. 'Make sure the arrow notches into place correctly, just below the-'

'I love you.'

Annabeth froze. She could feel Percy's eyes on her. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at him. 'What?' she asked, hoping she had misheard him.

He looked a little nervous but still he repeated, 'I love you.'

Annabeth felt like she couldn't breathe. An eerie feeling had settled in her stomach and everything became strangely blurred. She took a step back, trying to wrap her head around the words that had come out of Percy's mouth. He was looking at her strangely, and she took another step back as he reached out to her.

'Annabeth-'

'I have to go,' she said before turning and sprinting towards the Athena cabin. She didn't hear Percy follow her, but he shouted her name again as she slammed the door shut behind her.

'Annabeth?'

She ignored her siblings, and headed straight to her bunk, pulling her curtain around it as she sat heavily on the covers. She couldn't think straight, which was a first in her entire life. There were a million and one thoughts all pushing to the front of her mind and she couldn't focus on a single one. Her heart was beating fast and her skin had goose bumps and she felt like she was going to be sick. He loved her? A feeling akin to terror began making its way up her throat and she closed her eyes in an attempt to calm her breathing. There was no way he meant that; this was Percy Jackson after all. There was no filter between his brain and his mouth, he came out with stranger things than the Stoll brothers most of the time.

There was a knock at her bedpost; she didn't answer. A moment went by before the curtain was pulled back and Malcolm shimmied into the space and sat next to her.

'Are you alright?' he asked.

Annabeth shrugged half-heartedly. 'Fine,' she said. 'Why?'

'Because usually when you get back from hanging around with Jackson you're perky and giggly.'

Annabeth turned to him, slightly affronted. 'I am not,' she said. Malcolm just raised an eyebrow, and Annabeth sighed and averted her gaze. 'It's nothing.'

'It's always something when your curtains are drawn, I've lived with you for almost 11 years.' Malcolm shifted slightly. 'It's Jackson isn't it? What did he do?'

She was about to deny everything; the words 'he didn't do anything,' were about to leave her mouth when she caught a glimpse of Malcolm's face. He was older than her, and had taken her under his wing when she arrived at camp ten years ago. He had always been there to help and support her, and had even recommended her for head counsellor even though he was the eldest in the cabin; she was more her mothers' daughter than he was his mothers' son. She sighed, and turned away again, embarrassment creeping upon her. 'Percy just told me he loved me,' she said and her stomach rolled unpleasantly. She expected shock, or surprise or even the big brother treatment. Instead Malcolm just blinked.

'And?'

'What do you mean, and?' she asked, completely stunned by his answer. 'Malcolm this is huge, how are you not more surprised, or angry or-'

'Annabeth, the entire camp knows Percy is in love with you.' This comment silenced Annabeth. 'We kind of figured something out when he snuck off that time you got kidnapped but the fact he gave up immortality for you kind of confirmed everyone's suspicion.'

Annabeth cursed the fact her mind wasn't working correctly; the right thoughts and words would not come to her. 'What do I do?'

Malcolm laughed. 'I have no idea,' he said. 'Maybe talk to him?'

'But I just ran.' Annabeth dropped her head into her hands. 'I freaked out and I ran. He probably thinks I hate him.' Malcolm's hand dropped onto her shoulder.

'It's Percy,' he said. 'That guy would forgive anything that moved if it apologized and meant it.'

Annabeth sighed, and dropped back onto her bed. 'I don't know,' she said finally. 'I wouldn't know what to say.'

'You're a child of Athena.' Malcolm stood and opened the curtain to leave. 'We may think with our head instead of our hearts most of the time, but we're _never_ at a loss of what to say.'

Annabeth watched as Malcolm left. The curtain fluttered shut and she sighed, closing her eyes and trying to clear her mind. She replayed the moment in her head over and over again, analyzing every little detail. It wasn't the most romantic setting for a heartfelt confession; it wasn't even very heartfelt now that she thought about it. It was like he blurted it out without thinking.

She shifted so she was lying on her front, arms pillowed against her head. Percy was the most transparent person she knew; she could read him so easily it was almost funny. There was absolutely nothing he could keep from her, so how on Earth did she miss this? It wasn't really her fault she guessed. Love wasn't something she was entirely familiar with after all. Her father rarely showed it, or said it as a matter of fact and the only other person she thought she had been in love with turned out to be a traitor. Even then it wasn't real love, just infatuation; what she thought love was. But Percy…

He was the farthest thing from perfect. He was stubborn and sarcastic and had minor anger management issues. He never did what he was told and has pissed off so many Gods it was a wonder he was still alive. But he was also loyal and sweet and kind and could be so utterly romantic it left her breathless. She loved being with him but his 'I love you,' had her confused and scared. She huffed and sat up, groaning as a headache started to form. She couldn't just sit here wallowing in her self-doubt. She had to talk to him, and straighten all this out.

She stood, and took the tie out of her hair, shaking it out before re-doing her pony tail. After a quick look in the mirror (since when did she become so shallow?) she pulled back the curtain and left the cabin, intent on finding her boyfriend. He was at the beach of course, standing ankle deep in the water. She stopped behind him, that fear creeping back up but she pushed it down.

'Hi,' she said and Percy spun round quickly. Relief filled his face and he stepped out of the water towards her.

'Annabeth.' He stopped before her. 'I'm sorry,' he said. 'I shouldn't have said that. But you were right there and you were being really distracting with your hands and-'

Annabeth raised a hand and put it over Percy's mouth. 'Can I talk?' she asked, amused at his panic, and he nodded. She removed her hand and hugged her waist, suddenly unsure of what to say. 'Gods I don't know how to say this,' she muttered, and Percy's eyes widened.

'Are you breaking up with me?'

'No. Gods Percy no, I'm not breaking up with you.' Annabeth paused, and averted her eyes. 'It's just… what you said earlier. It sort of freaked me out.'

'What, I love you?'

'Don't say that Percy, you can't meant it.' Percy frowned.

'Why can't I?'

'Because I-' She faltered again. 'I have a bit of a commitment issue.'

'Yeah I know that.'

Annabeth frowned at his blunt response. 'It's not that I don't appreciate it. And it's not that I don't care about you, I do. It's just every time you say that, I don't know. It scares me.'

'Why?'

Annabeth shrugged and sat in the damp sand. Percy sat next to her and took her hand in his, absentmindedly playing with her fingers. 'I've never really had that in my life I guess,' she said, determined not to look at him. She could feel his eyes on her though and she had to force herself to continue. 'My dad and I never really got along and when I was younger I was absolutely certain he and my step mum hated me. Even now things can still be a little bit strained. My whole life it's just been me you know? It's like everyone I even remotely care about doesn't stay with me for very long; Thalia travels with the Hunters, we never see each other outside camp, I never see my siblings unless I'm here and I'm not really that close with any of them except Malcolm…' Annabeth trailed off. 'I'm not making sense.'

'You are,' said Percy. 'I get that it scares you, it's something you don't really understand-'

'It's not that I don't understand,' argued Annabeth. She dipped her head back and sighed. 'It's that I don't know what to expect. I don't know what to feel, or what to say or how to act around you now that you've said it. Everyone I've loved has walked away from me. I don't want you too either.'

'You'd have to kill me,' said Percy. 'I'm not going anywhere. I love you.'

Something unfamiliar caught in Annabeth's chest at the words. 'Plus there's the fact you said you didn't mean it.' She turned to face him. 'How do I know you're telling the truth?'

Percy's fingers caressed her wrist, his eyes locked onto hers. 'I didn't mean to say it,' he corrected. 'That in no way means that I didn't mean it.'

'I can't say it back,' she warned, and Percy laughed.

'So?' he asked. 'As long as I know you feel something, that's all that matters.'

'Really?'

Percy nodded. 'I love you.'

Annabeth turned and ducked her head, the words still having an unpleasant effect to her stomach. Percy laughed. 'You're blushing.'

'No I'm not.'

'Yes you are. Right here,' and his fingers brushed against her cheek bone. Annabeth batted his hands away and leant back against the sand.

'You can't keep saying it.'

'I'll say it whenever I want,' argued Percy. 'I'll stand on my table and shout it out at dinner if I want to.'

'Is it bad that some part of me still doesn't believe you?' Annabeth asked quietly. Percy's fingers gripped her chin and turned her face towards his.

'Then I will spend the rest of my life making you believe it,' he said seriously, pressing his lips against her in a quick kiss. 'And I will wait an eternity for you to say it back.'

* * *

For someone so easy-going, Percy was stubborn. He made it his life's work over the next week telling Annabeth he loved her every time he felt the need. He would then promptly laugh, poke her cheek and tease her about the blush that blossomed when he did so. Annabeth didn't find it quite so funny, but the uneasiness she felt at those three little words seemed to lessen each time he uttered them. She was finally enjoying her winter break with Percy, and with just over one week gone Annabeth was looking forward to the winter sing-a-long the Apollo cabin hosted every year.

It happened in the afternoon; she was taking stock in one of the weapon sheds, mentally sorting out which items needed cleaning when she heard her name being mentioned outside. She peered out the window, spotting the familiar dark hair of Drew and the messy chestnut brown locks of Hayley, one of the Demeter campers.

'…so not fair to him though,' Drew was saying, and Annabeth pushed the shed door open just a little to hear them better. She thought nothing about the fact she was eavesdropping; they were talking about her after all. 'I mean, he tells her he loves her for the God's sake and she just nods like it's something people say every day. She doesn't even say it back.'

'Annabeth isn't that type of person,' Hayley replied. 'You know how much of a loner she can be. I just feel sorry for Percy. It's like she's just stringing him along for a ride and he's totally fallen for it.'

'She doesn't deserve him,' Drew said determinedly. 'She's just toying with his emotions and he's just going to get hurt.'

'That's Annabeth for you. Selfish as always.'

They were too far away for Annabeth to hear now, but their words had cut deep. She backed into the weapons shed, dropping her clipboard onto the floor. She hadn't realized anyone else at camp knew of Percy's little game; she had her hopes it was a complete and utter secret, apart from Malcolm of course. So she never said it back, that wasn't a big deal to Percy… or was it?

For the first time in four days, Annabeth's stomach rolled as she thought about Percy's 'I love you's.' Was she really setting herself up for a hard fall? It wasn't like she didn't feel anything for Percy; she cared about him, so much that her chest hurt just thinking about him. _Too much_ her brain constantly told her but still she didn't want to get too involved in those feelings. Her fears still gripped her every time she even thought about it.

She wished she could just fall into the feelings like Percy did and forget her worries and her fears but her rational side; her Athena side was holding her back. And now for the first time she was wondering if in the end Percy would just give up.

She found herself sitting on the steps to her cabin, leaning her head against the railing as her thoughts battled against each other. It wasn't too long before Percy found her of course. He sat on the stair below so they were the same height and took her hand in his. ' What happened?' he asked, and Annabeth's heart melted at the fact he saw right through the 'thinking,' face she was putting on. She didn't answer him for a moment. She just let the words of Drew and Hayley filter through her mind and breathed slowly against the fear and the worry and the hate she was feeling for herself; for putting Percy through some possibly heartbreaking emotional turmoil.

After what seemed like hours she picked up her head, and turned to face him. His eyes were soft, and focused only on her; worry was clearly evident in his features and his hand gripped her tightly; almost possessively, like he was trying to protect her from whatever had gotten her so worked up. Ignoring the voice in the back of her head not to lead him on, she squeezed his hand and leant forward, her face drawing close to his. Despite his words and teases and the uncomfortable tightness that followed, Annabeth knew she only needed to hear one thing.

'Please, make me blush.'


End file.
